Golf has become a well known sport in the last century. During that period of time, various types of clubs have been developed. As putting is very important to the game, there exist many types and varieties of putters. Most of them are comprised of cast or forged heads with a steel graphite shaft.
The putter of the present invention distinguishes itself in that it presents a rounded striking face combined with heel and toe weighting. The heel and toe weighting results in diminishing weight progressing toward the center of the head to give a "sweet spot" effect over the entire length of putter. The rounded striking face results in the ball leaving the face of the putter faster than from conventional putters due to the impact response from the curved surface. In particular, use of PVC pipe filled with precisely weighted lead material for the putting head improves the impact response. The use of weighted PVC pipe has proven to result in a superior rebound and resilience of the head together with a superior feel and coefficient of friction.
The roundness of the ball contact surface helps prevent underspin, scooting or skidding. The ball starts rolling immediately and tends to hug the surface, due, in part, to the small surface of the contact area and to the absence of any upward angle of force being imparted at the contact point. The rounded cylindrical head further lessens the effect of any dragging on greens. The method of weighing of the present invention, using lead plugs in the heel and toe area and precise weighting in the annular central region, aids in making the ball go straight.
A further feature of the cylindrical putter is that the same putter can be used by right or left-handed players.